As an example—which should however not be regarded as limiting the scope of the invention, that is fully general—the two telecommunications systems may be two mobile communication systems working according to the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) standard and according to a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) standard such as for instance the standard currently denoted as 802.11.
In the document titled “Stand-Alone Data-Cells for UMTS”, presented as Tdoc FEW-0032/01 paper at the 3GPP Future Evolution Workshop held on Oct. 18-19 2001 at Helsinki (Finland), there is described an architectural solution allowing the implementation of a full integration of both systems; such an integration is performed in the radio mode and offers the possibility of an optimum management of the network.
Closely related topics are discussed in the document “Location-based Radio Resource Management in Multi Standard Wireless Network Environments” by M. Hildebrand, G. Cristache, K. David and F. Fechter presented at the IST Mobile & Wireless Telecommunications Summit 2002, held at Thessaloniki (Greece) on Jun. 17-19, 2002. This document emphasizes among other things the importance of defining solutions aimed at improving the throughput of such systems and providing the user with the best service quality.